blankpointsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zera
Zera is the main antagonist of the current Blank Points plotline and is played by the roleplayer Zack. He is the product of Jenova Cells, S Cells, several of Zack Fair's cells (as the former two were forcibly ripped out of Zack by Yazoo), and a random bad decision by the roleplayer. Although he is hardly intelligent, he exhibits a massive potential for growth and displays vital skills that make him the closest thing to an ideal leader that the Remnants could ever have. Personality Zera is essentially a twelve year old on a power trip. He is unintelligent and an unrepentant sociopath, but still retains a relatively high social IQ thanks to his origins in Zack. He is headstrong, crude, impulsive, and hot-tempered, especially around humans, but with his Family he has been shown to be kind, caring, protective, and fiercely loyal. He has the classic and fatal combination of both a god complex and a crippling inferiority complex, making him eternally dissatisfied with his current abilities and self, and usually avoids discussing his own problems out of the belief that he should not have them. He also has some amount of a hero complex with his family, believing that he should be the sole person to eliminate anything that could cause them harm. Which is everything. He is also very paranoid, likely a side effect of being born in a mad science lab and being secondhand-experimented on and dead for the first nine years of his existence. His needle phobia and anxiety attacks likely come from the same source. God dammit Hojo. Appearance Zack with a Remnant-style trench coat, SOLDIER pauldrons, SOLDIER pants, SOLDIER boots, and Remnant coloring. That's literally it. Sorry to disappoint. Forum History Zera was born in Olympus Coliseum during a confrontation between Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, and Yazoo. Yazoo, feeling cornered, grasped desperately for a way to escape and noticed the Jenova Cells placed inside of Zack during his confinement to Professor Hojo's lab in Final Fantasy 7 canon. The cells responded and briefly managed to gain enough control of their host body to alert Yazoo of their consciousness before they were promptly freed from Zack. The cells took from as Zera. Zera quickly began to display signs of anger, insecurity, emotional instability, and absolute stunning cluelessness. Never having experienced having his own body, Zera was very weak, but with some amount of coaching and copious amounts of patience, the newborn Remnant quickly began to grow in power while also yanking teeth to get Yazoo to warm up to him. Zera quickly proposed a new goal for the Remnants: destroying all life on every known planet. Their first stop happened to be Destiny Islands, which they destroyed in a truly horrifying display of gory, childish glee. During this killing spree, they discovered and brutally murdered Cassia, Sora's mother. They were interrupted by Kairi, who promptly proved to be a truly pathetic threat and was thrown aside and left for dead like a silly rag doll. They then returned to their home base, the Realm of Darkness, where Zera and Yazoo made laughable attempts to control their own abilities, which they had never attempted before. After making some progress, they proceeded to Atlantica, which they destroyed while Yazoo had a panic attack, and then Olympus Coliseum. During their Olympus Coliseum purge, Zera happened across an artifact that prevented the bearer from healing artificially through means such as potion, magic, or regeneration. It takes the form of a barbed wire coil and is worn as a bracelet, and should one attempt to pull it off by force, they would lose the entire bottom section of their arm. Since then, the artifact has impacted Zera's fighting style negatively, due to his inability to act as a glass cannon and heal himself afterwards. In a feverish attempt to find a way for Zera to heal, the Remnants set out in hopes of uncovering a new cure. It was in one of these outings that Zera's phobia of needles was discovered. Currently, the Remnants are in the process of destroying Agrabah. Chatplay History Zera is also a driving antihero in the Remnant Plotline and a main antagonist in just about every other plotline. He began his journey in the Skypebox after a long period of attempting to befriend his brother, Yazoo. Over time, he developed a seething hatred for Roxas due to Roxas's hatred of him due to Sora's hatred of him. Yeah. This hatred finally resulted in a vendetta attack by Zera, wherein he kidnapped Namine, Roxas, and Ienzo and tortured all three of them. Namine, in her desperation to free herself, summoned Sora via Memory Powers and had him almost destroy the Remnants. However, in a fit of desperation, Yazoo used Quake indoors and brought down the entire house around them. The Remnants were captured and separated instead of killed, and nobody really knew what to do with them. Zera mostly just screamed and bashed his head off of things in protest like a young toddler having a meltdown. Finally, in the midst of the confusion caused by Genderbend Day, Zera escaped from his bonds and released Yazoo, and nobody really cared so long as they didn't pull anything. On the same day, Fem!Zidane consumed far too much caffeine and sugar and had a nightmarish energy rush. She then chased after Fem!Roxas, demanding playtime. In an ironic twist of fate, Fem!Zera rescued her former captive and they fricked. Yazoo filmed it. It was awkward. Regardless, Roxas and Zera developed some kind of weird Stockholm/Lima syndrome type thing that no one was really comfortable with. This was enough to keep Zera from retaliating against the humans, but it drove Yazoo up the wall. Many arguments were had between the Brothers until, finally, Yazoo attempted to kill Roxas. He was stopped by Zera, Sora, and Riku, but Riku then cast Sleep on Zera and took both Remnants captive before putting them in a machine similar to the one Roxas was placed in in Kingdom Hearts Canon. Namine, who was strongarmed into helping, was able to wipe Zera's memory but not Yazoo's. In the machine, Zera believed that he was a normal human. However, Yazoo desperately tried to force him to regain his memory, promptly triggering a grand scale mental breakdown and causing him to break the system. After demands from Roxas and seeing the effects of their "rehabilitation" attempt, Riku and Sora asked Namine to reverse the memory wipe and then released both Remnants back into the real world. Unstable and panicked, both Remnants fled with Roxas. They hid in a cabin for a long time, slowly growing accustomed to the real world again, until finally returning to the House on occasion for visits. On one such visit, Aeron was born from Ienzo. Not long after, Circe was born during an encounter with Edea in the woods. The Remnant War was comprised of high tensions and little active fighting between both parties. However, the Cuban Missile Crisis of the honorary Cold War was unarguably the conflict between Lea and Zera after Lea tried to bring Roxas back to the House and threw him into a rage. Zera was killed in the following altercation and revived himself as a Shadow Creeper. His time as a Shadow Creeper was unbelievably stressful on all parts, because he could no longer hold the Family together. Fang unexpectedly offered to help translate Zera's thoughts to English, however, and that alone got Zera through the period without losing his awareness. Circe, Cloud, and Zack finally managed to revive Zera, and peace talks were promptly conducted to avoid a repeat incident. The Remnants have been antisocial but have shown no threat to the delicate balance, and for the most part, they have been cooperative and even pleasant. The only exception is Zera's ongoing conflict with Sydney. Trivia * Zera secretly likes Broadway musicals. * He did not mind crossdressing as much as he pretends he did. * His name is a combination of the words cera or sera, meaning "to tear", and Zack's name. Literally, his name means "torn from Zack"